


A star is born

by Elenduen



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Did I mention the fluff, Fluff, Graphic child birth, M/M, Mpreg, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Ficlet of Treville and Richelieu greeting the birth of their first born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A star is born

The pains had started at dawn.

Treville had awoken with an ache in the small of his back, which had spread round into his pelvis and groin.

Thinking it nothing more than muscle spasem, which he had been suffering since the start of the third trimester, he had pushed back the bed covers, and slid his legs over the side, heaving himself up from the bed with as much grace as one could manage when forty weeks pregnant.

With on hand placed over his huge belly, Treville had taken all of two paces when he was suddenly over come with a sharp and deep cramp, followed by a rush of blood and mucuss flowing down his thighs.

"Wha...whasst?" Richelieu had cried, sitting up in bed so fast he nearly gave himself a whiplash!, looking bleery eyed at his mate who was clutching his belly, his billowing night shirt stained in blood   
"It`s starting" Treville had said giving Richelieu a half frightened, half excited grin.

He was then given much to laugh at, as Richelieu had proceed to fall out of bed, his legs tangling in the sheets sending him tumbling to the floor!, in his haste to get to the door and start shouting for the midwives to be summond!.

While Richelieu had taken to panic, tripping over his own feet, throwing on his clothes back to front or inside out, and cursing loudly!, while continuing to shout for the midwives!.

Treville had slipped into a rather serene dream like state.

Stripping off his soiled night shirt and washing himself clean of the blood and mucus, Treville gazed at his fecund body in the mirror, stroking a hand down over his heavy belly where the babe lay, now soon to be born,  
"Not long now sweetheart" he whispered cupping the underside of his belly "I can`t wait to meet you", for nine long months he had waited for this day, wondered if it were a boy or a girl growing in his womb, feeling the first flutters of movement that felt like butterflys flapping their wings inside his belly, filling him with a sense of excitment and nervousness, that had grown greater as those flutters had strengthened into hearty kicks and pushes against the walls of his womb.

He and Richelieu had spent hours discussing names, choosing linens for the baby clothes, deciding on the nursary, feeling his growing belly for the baby`s movements, and measuring each growth spurt, arguing about whom to appoint as governess, whether or not to hire a wet nurse.

Richelieu had also born Treville`s complaints about stretch marks, back ache, morning sickness, and swollen ankles uncomplainingly.  
Rubbing scented oils into Treville`s back and easing out the tension in the muscles, and fetching him mint tea to settle his stomach, and pillows for him to put his feet up on.

In fact Treville had been treated like a Prince through out the pregnancy, he had only to mention the slightest craving, and Richelieu would bend over backwards to see that he had everything he might desire and then some!.

"Ready Mon Cher?" Richelieu asked coming up behind Treville and wrapping his arms about his middle resting his hands over his belly "I`ll miss seeing you like this" he breathed kissing Treville`s throat "But I can`t wait to meet out Son or Daughter"  
"Neither can I" Treville whispered leaning back into his mates touch, their eyes meeting in the mirror, both of them reflecting the same amount of excited anxiety  
"Stay with me?" Treville asked taking a deep breath to calm his nerves  
"Forever and always" Richelieu swore tightening his grip about his mate and kissing his cheek with a fierce passion.

 

Hours went by, with the Midwives arriving and examining Treville, laying out sheets over the bed, and ordering water to be boiled ready for the birth, laying out towels to wrap the babe and wash him or her once he or she was delivered.

Treville was made to walk about the chambers, back and forth, for hours and hours, supported by Richelieu who held his hand and rubbed his back everytime a contraction came, counting the minutes between them until they were coming at a regular three minutes and growing increasingly more painful and long.

Treville was then allowed to get on the bed, and make himself "Comfortable" on the sheets, for the last of his labour.

"Alright?" Richelieu asked squeezing Treville`s hand and offering him a smile as his mate shifted and groaned, trying to find a reasonably comfortable position   
"I don`t think theres a word to describe how I`m feeling right now" Treville said with breathy laugh, then closed his eyes biting his bottom lip "It`s coming again" he winced clamping down on Richelieu`s hand some what painfully!.

"Breath Monsieur breath through it" one of the midwives urged "Pant through it, and feel free to cry out as loud as you desire!"  
"I`m.......saving that.........for the end!" Treville panted chuckling slightly as the contraction ended letting him sag back against the pillows and share a kiss with Richelieu   
"Will you take some ale Monsieur?" another midwife asked having warmed the ale on the fire "It`ll help with the pain"  
"No, no, I`m fine" Treville replied looking to Richelieu "I have everything I need right here".

Another couple of hours later and Treville was laid back in Richelieu`s arms, his legs bent at the knee, and parted wide, as he came to the end of his labour.

He gripped tight to Richelieu`s hands as he moaned long and loud, his hair plastered to his head with sweat, and face creased with the pain of his straining body   
"You can do it Love, you can do it!" Richelieu encouraged ignoring the pain in his hands as Treville clenched them in a death grip   
"Just a little more Monsieur" the Midwife urged from her position between Treville`s legs "The heads nearly crowned, just one or two more contractions to go"  
"One or two!" Treville panted sagging back against Richelieu trying to get his breath before the pain came back   
"You`re doing so well, I love you so much" Richelieu said kissing Treville`s head   
"Never letting you do this to me again!" Treville swore gritting his teeth and letting loose a stream of Gascon curses as the contraction came and the head slowly crowed and emerged from his body,  
"Next contraction push down as hard as you can" she instructed ignoring the swearing from years of practise, male or female, high or low born, when it came to delivering a baby they all swore as loudly and colourfully as a drunken sailor!.

With long anguished cry Treville bore down as hard as he could, putting all his strength into pushing his child into the world  
"Thats it, thats it!, oh my God!" Richelieu cried his eyes filling wih tears as he saw from over Treville`s shoulder, the small bloody body slid from his mate into the midwifes waiting hands.

"A girl, a healthy baby girl Messieurs"   
"A girl!?, we have a girl!!!!?" Treville cried, reaching out for her with tears in his eyes.

Smiling, the midwife laid the precious bundle into Treville`s arms standing back as both he and Richelieu melted at the sight of their new born daughter   
"She`s perfect!" Richelieu whispered his voice choked with pure bliss, gently he traced her cheek with the tip of his finger, hardly able to believe she was real, and that she was his!  
"Belle, we should call her Belle" Treville said his eyes transfixed on the infant in his arms  
"Belle Jeanne" Richelieu agreed kissing Treville`s cheek "Thankyou so much for her"  
"I think you had a hand in it yourself!" Treville chuckled "We made her together"  
"And I could`nt be happier that we have done so".

Later, the two mates lay in a clean bed, Treville laying in Richelieu`s arms, with their daughter snug in her crib beside their bed, both of them exhausted but neither wanting to sleep as they watched little Belle slumbering peacefully, both over come with a love they never knew possible, and ready to begin on the new adventure that parenthood held.


End file.
